storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Too Much for Porter
Too Much for Porter is the second episode of the seventh season. Plot It was six thirty in the morning. Salty was still sleeping, while Porter was being prepared for work. ZZZZZZZ! PEEEEEEP! “Wha? Oh, morning Porter.” “It’s time for work Salty,” said Porter, puffing out of the sheds. Porter took some flatbeds to Cranky. “About time you showed up!” said Cranky crossly. “I had to wait for my crew to arrive!” said Porter defensively. “Pah!” snorted Cranky, swinging round to load the next flatbed. After shunting them into a siding, Porter started to tidy up the warehouses. It wasn’t until 10:38 when he completed the job. “Phew! Now, let’s see, what else could I do?” He looked around and saw trucks and coaches out of sidings and sheds. “I better put those back in their place,” he thought, puffing off to start the job. Halfway through the job, Charlie arrived. “Oh dear,” thought Porter sadly as he puffed towards him. “Charlie, I have no time for jokes, I’m in the middle of a big job.” “What any help?” asked Charlie, looking at the sidings. “This looks like a big job. It might not be finished today. Brendam Docks is a big place you know.” “Right, but I can do it!” said Porter confidently. By 2:30, he stopped to take on water. “Aaaah! Job done!” Then he noticed that some of the sidings were disorganized again. “Bother! I’ll have to work faster! But how? I don’t want to cause an accident…” He pondered for a moment. “Well…no engines are around…and it would speed up the process…” Porter set off. He rushed about, slamming his brakes hard on, so he didn’t send any trucks or coaches crashing through the buffers. But what he didn’t notice, was that his brakes were beginning to not work properly. Cranky, Salty, Harvey and Charlie were working hard. “Where’s Porter?” grumbled Cranky. “Don’t know me hearty!” said Salty. “Last I saw him he was working in the sidings,” said Charlie. “But he’s probably elsewhere.” “Where ever he is, hopefully he’s working. We do need some help here,” said Harvey, shunting some vans into a near-by siding. PEEP! PIP! PEEP! “HELP!” “Harvey, you go and see what’s hapeened. We’ll get another engine to take your place,” said Salty urgently. Harvey puffed over to the sidings. There was Porter. He was off the tracks and looking ashamed. Harvey puffed towards him. With the help of some dock workers, they were able to get Porter back onto the tracks. Harvey shunted him to the sheds. A fitter inspected him. “Broken brakes,” he observed. “We can fix them here, but you’ll have to miss work this afternoon.” That evening Salty returned to the sheds along with Harvey. “Why were you off the tracks?” asked Harvey. “And where were you?” added Salty. Porter told them everything. “It’s nice that you want to be helpful,” said Salty kindly, “but some things are just out of your control.” “And there’s only so much you can do about it,” added Harvey. “It reminds me of a rescue mission I had before coming to Sodor…” Salty and Porter listened to the story. The three engines were soon asleep. The next morning Porter returned to work. He worked hard, and he made sure not to put too much pressure on himself, and to only do things he had control over. Characters * Charlie * * Porter * * Cranky Locations * Brendam Docks Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes about Porter Category:Completed Episodes